


Финский гимн

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [25]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Как-то группу пятое колесо пригласили на гран-при Финляндии исполнить гимн. А они что? А они ничего!
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Финский гимн

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ejmccarthy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejmccarthy/gifts).



\- Пр-ропустите! - незнакомый человек толкнул Нико в плечо и протиснулся мимо, спеша куда-то по своим делам. Вообще, вокруг царило необычайное оживление.  
\- Не могу поверить, что мы здесь, - с восторгом высказался совершенно не обидевшийся Росберг.  
\- Я тоже, - мрачно подтвердил Глок - Гран-при Финляндии, то ж надо было так...  
Он замялся, подыскивая слова.  
\- Упороться?- подсказал Хюлькенберг, у которого глаза стали размером с чайные блюдца.  
\- Сколько раз тебя просили, говори человеческим языком, - Росберг моментально поморщился и перешел на любимый менторский тон.  
\- Отстань от ребенка, - посоветовал сидящий на каменном блоке Хейкки.  
\- Я взрослый! - огрызнулся младший Нико.  
\- Отстань от ребенка, видишь, он взрослый! - поправил Ковалайнен сам себя и ловко увернулся от метко брошенной алюминиевой банки. Хюлькенберг вздохнул и, не дожидаясь начальственного окрика Росберга, пошел поднимать мусор и выкидывать его в специальный бак.  
\- Сознательный, - оценил Хейкки.  
\- Выпендривается, - покачал головой Глок и вытащил сигарету. - Слушайте, так что мы все-таки здесь делаем?  
\- Как что? - Кими появился из-за высокого гофрированного забора с ворохом пластиковых бейджей в руках. - Выступаем, конечно. Вон, для нас сцену уже разогрели.  
Вдалеке действительно звучали раскаты барабанной дроби и завивающийся ритм гитары.  
\- До гонки или после гонки? - уточнил старший Нико, с любопытством разглядывая спешащих куда-то людей в запоминающихся ярко-красных футболках.  
\- После квалификации, - ответил Райкконен, и, увидев как вытянулось лицо Росберга, едва не расхохотался.

\- Так, сейчас через питлейн в паддоки заглянем, потом посмотрим первый сегмент, ну и дальше по обстоятельствам. Мне сказали, что будете хорошо себя вести - дадут посидеть в кокпите.  
\- А почему ты на него не ругаешься? - возмущенным шепотом спросил Хюлькенберг у тезки. - Вдруг он материться страшными словами?  
\- Отстань, пока я понимаю только предлоги, - напряженно отозвался Росберг. - А вдруг, если его отвлечь, он вообще перейдет на какой-нибудь малоизвестный диалект и мы его потеряем? Вот ты знаешь кнопку, где он переключается на нормальную человеческую речь?  
\- Эта кнопка называется "Карло", - встрял Глок. - И он, если вы помните, тоже обещал быть сегодня, так что...  
\- Да ну вас, - беззлобно улыбнулся Кими. - Что, так всю жизнь один футбол смотреть и будем?  
\- Минуточку, - притворно возмутился Хейкки. - Я бы попросил! А гольф?  
Райкконен закатил глаза.  
\- Слушай, а откуда ты все это знаешь? - вдруг подозрительно прищурился Хюлькенберг, но ответа получить не успел.  
\- Кимстер! - на вокалиста самой известной финской группы налетел некто невысокий, вертлявый, вопящий на языке страны Суоми тип, одетый в гоночный комбинезон с финским флагом на предплечье.  
\- Это кто? - поражено спросил Хюлькенберг  
\- Э... - Росберг сделал странное движение руками. - Финн?  
\- Как-то не похож, - с сомнением покачал головой Тимо. - Они же все как ледышки, извини, Хейкки, но ты не считаешься, а этот... Какой-то он...размороженный.  
\- Вот, значит, какие они внутри, - глубокомыслнно выдал младший Нико. - Полны задора и огня.  
За что и получил два подзатыльника - один от Хейкки, второй, по сопричастности, от Росберга.

Незнакомый человек засыпал Кими вопросами, сам на них отвечал, и ни на минуту не переставал болтать. Райкконен тихо улыбался и кивал, явно наслаждаясь таким вот односторонним общением.  
\- Ну вот, мы его потерли, - трагически заломил руки Росберг. - И, как назло, ни Мики, ни Тонио, ни волшебной кнопки!  
\- Я здесь, - Хаккинен появился словно из под земли с огромным бокалом с крупной надписью "Мерседес" по серому пластиковому боку. - Как настроение? Уже придумали, за кого будете болеть?  
\- За "Баварию", - уязвленно буркнул старший Нико.  
Незнакомый гонщик моментально заткнулся.  
\- Дикие люди, говорю же, - посетовал Кими, не обращая внимания на два свирепых взгляда обоих Нико, укоризненный - Хейкки и просто подозрительные Тимо и Мики.  
\- Пойдемте, несчастные создания, я покажу вам истину.  
\- Он всегда такой, - подтвердил Райкконен. - Пошли, раз позвали. Вы плохо знаете Саму, если он что-то решил, то уже не отцепится.  
"Боксы" команды "Wonderland" напоминали обычный гараж, просто очень большой и всего на две машины. Возле каждой, похожей на космический корабль в миниатюре, суетились люди в одинаковых футболках, за которыми следил очередной улыбчивый финн, небритый и длинноволосый.  
\- Это Яска, наш главный конструктор, - пояснял на ходу Саму. - Вон та дива на капитанском мостике - шеф команды, Марко. Рядом с ним начальник медицинской службы Олли и его бывший физиотерапевт по совместительству.  
\- Почему бывший? - уточнил любопытный Хюлькенберг.  
\- Потому что Марко больше не катается, - как само собой пояснил Саму. - Так, вон там у нас машина моего коллеги Вилли, а вот этот супермен в синем - мой гоночный инженер. Рику, поздоровайся с Кимстером!  
\- Привет, Кими, - Рику протянул вперед ладонь. - Рады, что ты пришел, вдвойне рады, что ты теперь снова дома. Вас, я так слышал, пригласили исполнять гимн?  
Росберг поперхнулся, потом увидел неуверенное выражение на лице Райкконена и поперхнулся сильнее.  
\- Вот блять! - восхищенно выдал Хюлькенберг, и его никто не поправил.

\- Финский гимн? Кими, ты серьезно?  
\- Это такая традиция и, между прочим, огромная честь! В Формуле-1 настоящих финнов как у нас в группе - два с половиной человека, так что...  
\- Но это же совершенно не наш формат! - всплеснул руками Росберг.  
\- То есть когда его солистка "Найтвиш" поет - это, значит нормально, а когда мы - это значит неформат?! - начал закипать Кими.  
\- А с нами посоветоваться? - Нико упер руки в бока.  
\- А это Мика все за меня решил... И вообще, Хейкки, выключи его, ты же у нас его кнопка!  
\- Он у вас всегда такая принцесса? - громким шепотом спросил Саму, надевая на голову матерчатую шапочку, похожую на лыжную.  
\- Извините его, - привычно сказал Рику, подпихивая своего пилота к космическому кораблю с надписью "ХапаХабер" по борту. - Перед гонкой он становится совершенно невыносим. И после нее. И...  
\- Кто-то хочет получить колесом под не в меру ленивую задницу? - довольно громко раздалось по радио, все невольно посмотрели в сторону капитанского мостика. Марко выразительно провел большим пальцем поперек горла и Саму послушно полез в машину.  
Мимо проехала ярко-красная ракета с отчетливой белой надписью Lavrentiy Beriya на заднем крыле.  
\- Команда "Русское время", - меланхолично пояснил неотрывно следящий за механиками Яска. - Поднимайтесь наверх, гостевые трибуны там.

Наверху обнаружились с комфортом устроившиеся Адри и Тонио, с достоинством потягивающие подогретое вино. Росбергу тоже сунули в руки глинтвейн и он начал медленно добреть. Второй Нико, возбужденно размахивающий руками, убежал куда-то общаться с аборигенами. Тимо незаметно кивнул остальным и растворился в толпе - бдить. Хейкки и Кими остались стоять возле перил, наблюдая то за экраном, на котором высвечивались непонятные столбики цифр, то за трассой, которая постепенно покрываясь темным налетом от шин.  
\- Проризиневается, - сказа Райкконен. - А то никакого сцепления с асфальтом. Поведет на повороте и вылетишь в отбойник.  
\- А Карло знает, что ты гоняешь? - Ковалайнен спросил тихо, но Кими все равно обернулся. Розовеющий Росберг что-то бубнил в чашку, Адри занимал вид на желтеющую рощицу вдалеке, Тонио трогал носком ботинка блинные кеды Сутиля и что-то записывал в свой таинственный блокнот. Мики поблизости не наблюдалось, он, кажется, остался внизу.  
\- А, - сказал Хейкки скорее неодобрительно, чем понимающе.  
\- У меня есть автограф старшего Галлахера! - радостно заорал Мелкий откуда-то снизу. - И кепка с его пятого чемпионства!  
\- Карло знает, - сказал Кими куда-то в сторону. - Очень давно именно он привел меня на автодром.

Карло появился почти в самом конце - элегантный до оскомины, невозмутимый как всегда, и тут же был атакован со всх сторон.  
\- Я сфотографировался с Крейгом Беллами, только вообще не понимаю, как он ездит!  
\- Саму выиграл квалификацию, что бы это не значило!  
\- Мы будем петь завтра Финский гимн!  
\- А ты знаешь, что вторая машина "Русского времени" называется Lev Trotskiy?  
\- Отличный вид отсюда, не правда ли?  
\- Тебя на банкет с нами записывать?  
\- Хочешь винищща? Очень вкусное!  
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Физика со всеми сразу и с Кими персонально. - Что, дорвался? Приобщаешь их к своей вере?  
\- Учусь у лучших, - Райкконен пожал плечами. - Можно подумать, ты не рад?  
\- Я ничего не понял, - вынужден был признаться Росберг. - Что происходит, пора прятаться под стол?  
Хейкки обнял его за плечи.  
\- Все нормально, - сказал он и поцеловал Нико в макушку. - Эти просто...как всегда. Нашли себе занятие по душе и по призванию. Главное что вместе, так и пока волноваться не о чем. Да?  
Хюлькенберг вскинулся и посмотрел на Глока.  
\- Нет, - припечатал Тимо. - И не думай. Этих не жалко, а ты все еще должен вырасти нормальным.  
\- Я уже вырос, - напомнил Мелкий.  
\- Вот еще, - последовал невозмутимый ответ и Тимо вручил ему очередное яблоко.

Две машины, красная и серебристо-синяя, синхронно рванули с места.  
\- Колесо в колесо идут, - Саму перегнулся через перила и высунулся вперед. - Блин, хороши, сволочи! Да ты посмотри, ебанулись что ли, а?  
\- А? - Адри вежливо наклонил голову.  
\- В "Голливускте холмы" можно войти только с тем, кому доверяешь, - пояснил Рику, незаметно придерживая Саму за край джинсов. - Ну, "Голливудские холмы". Поворот так называется.  
\- Смотри, Кими быстрее! - Хюлькенберг ткнул пальцем в экран.  
Внизу на мостике Марко и Мика беседовали о жизни и методах управления нерадивыми подчиненными. Между кресел бродили уборщики, собирая мусор.  
\- Это не Кими быстрее, это Карло его страхует, - пояснил Саму, сильно щурясь. - Тут такое дело - один всегда впереди. В жизни всегда так, даже у вас ребята.  
\- Он ошибается, - привычно поправил Рику. - Сейчас увидите.  
И две машины, красная и серо-серебристая, пересекли финишную черту одновременно. Компютер на столе натужно заскрипел, запыхтел, завибрировал и выдал результат: минута, двадцать целых и шесть сотых пополам.  
\- А так вообще бывает? - осторожно уточнил Росберг.  
\- Вообще-то нет, - Саму задумчиво потер нос. - Но, как видите, им на это наплевать.  
Кими вылез из машины, помог выбраться Физикелле и они обнялись, мешаясь друг другу шлемами.  
Два полностью и абсолютно счастливых человека.


End file.
